


「斑带」活死人墓战记

by poorbuggy



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 一毛钱kkob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorbuggy/pseuds/poorbuggy
Summary: 宇智波带土在活死人墓度过了14岁和31岁的生日，第一次什么也没有，第二次收到了斑的幸福手工饼干。
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	「斑带」活死人墓战记

宇智波斑年老力衰，无法离开地洞，用阴阳遁之术分离部分身体发肤，捏作一长毛胖猫，化名小虎，混入钟鸣鼎食之家，因其憨态可掬，迅速成为火之国大名夫人的爱宠。

小虎每月固定逃跑一次，风雨无阻，二十年如一日，是所有木叶小队的D级任务。从水门班到卡卡西班，间中熬死许多人，小虎青春永葆，用异样的方式观察着木叶的新生力量。

故事的开始是：小虎——可止小儿夜啼的大坏人宇智波斑，于某次惯例出逃中注意到一个小孩。该小孩穿橙蓝色系衣服，圆脸，他仅仅一发问，平日里脾气古怪的老人们立即将线索倾囊相送，附赠两颗糖果一个摸头，亲切地叫他“带土酱”。

这带土酱被糖果塞得盆满钵满，不费吹灰之力就找到了猫，一把抱起来往回跑。是火遁忍者的体温，小虎在他怀中寻找舒服的姿势，趴在肩上低头，猎猎风中，瞧见未长开的后背上绣有小小的团扇族徽。

竟然是个宇智波。

斑作为老年人，不禁也生出几分欣赏：十二三岁正是对老年人陈腐思想与唠叨性格烦不胜烦的年纪，他倒正相反。

小孩与队友会和之后，通过他们的对话，斑了解到几条信息：一这带土酱平日里很爱帮助老人，为此常常迟到；二他喜欢队里的医疗忍者女孩（瞎子也能看出）；三他队里的银发臭脸小男孩喜欢他（只有洞察力极强的人能够看出）。配置不错的小队，但三角形的业障已然初现端倪。

在破破烂烂的带土垂直落入他的地洞隧道之前，斑并未思考太多。

“这到底是哪里！”带土毛毛虫趴地，崩溃地问，他嘴上的裂口还在渗血。

“你问这地方的名字？活死人墓。”

“......老头，我读过书的，我知道活死人墓是话本里杨过与小龙女相遇的地方。”

斑发出一声刻薄的嗤笑，“所以呢？”

带土很不自在地转开话题：“你想要我怎么报恩，做你的佣人......？”

“也可以，”斑说，“我要你为我做事，做一辈子。反正你不是很关爱老人吗？”

“你怎么会知道？”带土问，他自觉在木叶没什么人在意自己。

“我只眼通天，能看到外面发生的一切。”斑吓唬他。

带土看样子犹犹豫豫地信了，他精神上搓了搓手，开始回忆自己有没有做什么不好的事被看到。‘拜托，那可是宇智波斑诶......’他的表情这样说，‘宇智波斑，常识以外的人！’

斑逐渐开始感到愉悦——这种情绪许久没有了。他的计划已经在心中成型，在实施之前仍要观察他一段时间，不论成不成，养狗都是不错的消遣。

“爬过来。”斑说。

“干什么？”

“给你缝下嘴唇的裂口，你醒之前我处理你全身伤口已经累坏了，还要老人家到床上给你做手术吗？”

嘴上的针线活在带土完全清醒的情况下完成，山洞里没有条件麻醉，小孩痛得眼泪口水流到他手上，斑非常嫌弃。

“小子，你杀过人吗？”他转移带土的注意力。没有麻醉剂，这是战国时常用的手段。

“嗯……”带土被拉着嘴皮，痛得眼泪汪汪，已经没有眼珠的那一只也从泪腺不停淌水，他含糊不清地回，“嗷护咔咔洗的那一次哈了。”

“卡卡西是你的挚友？”

“挚，挚友……？”带土被这个词烫到嘴，又流出一些口水，“对唔起——唔算吧，我们刚、刚交上哄友。”

斑对他纠结的答案并无兴趣，缝完了，剪断羊肠线的线头，把他扔抹布一样丢到一边 。

“谢谢，”带土疼得面色发青，勉强保持礼貌。

宇智波带土开始复健是秋天，天气转凉，地洞里更是湿冷。斑除了让他穿上衣服之外几乎没有说过话，带土路过他的木头王座，磕磕巴巴地问，老头，我是不是占了你的床，你怎么不给自己再做一张啊？斑说不需要。他于是不再多问。

他们一起度过冬天，也度过新年。并没什么特殊的，新年的夜晚，带土撑着墙练习走路。来年二月十日，带土的头发已经长得颇有规模，他在山洞里飞檐走壁，一边做俯卧撑一边对坐在背上的卷卷说，今天是我的十四岁生日呢，卷卷，十四岁，听起来比十三岁大很多了吧？

“嗯！”卷卷拍手说，“生日快乐，带土。”然后在纸上给他画蛋糕。

宇智波斑猛地睁开眼睛盯住他。

“！”带土毛骨悚然，停了俯卧撑，盘腿坐下，“老头，你知道你这样很吓人吧？”

“别跟我说话，”斑说，“你在变声，很难听。”

“……”带土感到很委屈，又想到回去之后卡卡西听见他嘶哑的嗓音一定也会如此刻薄，不知道卡卡西有没有变声......小凛怎么样了，老师呢？

好想他们。

十四岁的生日很冷，只有卷卷祝福了他。带土盯着自己的白绝体手臂，透明液体啪嗒落在掌心里，他积攒了很久的眼泪决堤，无声地大哭起来。

斑不知何时来到他身边。

带土知道斑听见了他说的话，他心里有几分期待老头对自己说一句生日快乐，但斑只在他旁边坐了会儿，或许是嫌他哭得难看，拉起他的小手塞进他自己嘴里，带土挣扎起来，哭得更凶，把眼泪鼻涕抹到斑的衣服上。

最终他们一句话也没有说。

在复健时期，宇智波斑曾对他点拨一二。

“体术杀招很重要。”斑说，“总有查克拉耗尽的时候。”

老人结印，分出一个影分身，年轻的样貌，穿深蓝宇智波族服。带土第一次见他年轻时的样子，看得有点呆住。

年轻的族长身轻如燕，冲向角落一个木人，原地起跳，大腿夹住木人的头，腰部用力，直接将头拧了下来。人的脖子自然比实心木头更容易拧断，带土感到脖颈一凉。

“不一定是杀招，这一式，如果对上你不想杀的人，也可以单纯把人抡倒在地。”斑走回来，手放在带土薄薄的腹肌，按了一下，“不下杀手，反而需要更强的核心控制。”

“都打到这地步，怎么会是不想杀的人？”

“这种事多得很，一看你就没好好学历史，”斑推了一下他的脑袋，“之后有机会教你。”

“为什么不现在教我？”

“小子，你想得真美。”斑冷笑，微微弯下腰看他，“你也看过话本，在我们活死人墓学东西，要脱光衣服贴在一起的，你愿意吗？”

带土脸发红，不再搭理他，再回头去看，影分身已经不见了，只剩下坐在可笑的木头王座上的老人。那念头只是一闪而过。

......他那么漂亮，可以是小龙女。

带土从外面带着一身血回来，他们开始正式教学，一切都发生了变化。即使能每天看到年轻貌美的宇智波斑，一切也被他的魔鬼进度全毁了，带土终日灰头土脸，腹诽他是不是赶着去投胎，一想好像确实没错，只得闭嘴练习。

他留了一手，并未把自己虚化的能力告诉斑。在所有的指导架中，即使挨得狠一点，带土也尽力没有透底。隐藏自己的被动技能很困难，但他什么都没有了，要走这条路，必须提防着，为自己打算。

斑倒是毫无保留，把宇智波的禁术、阴阳遁、六道之术都教给他。经他妙手一点拨，带土连豪火球都大有长进，他在幻术世界特训两个月后开发了自己的术“爆风乱舞”，结合神威瞳术的豪火球，斑看了点点头，说还不赖。

带土对这世界已经彻底失望，但又矛盾地，为这样的夸奖有微小的雀跃。

“卷卷，”睡觉前，带土盯着高高的洞顶，“那次你说‘我总算知道他为什么看上你’，难道说斑一开始就很看重我吗？”

“呃，呃。”卷卷顾左右而言他，“应该吧？你也知道他那人很不坦率的啦！”

除洗澡睡觉外，所有时间都呆在风和日丽的幻术里。斑制造了草地与小河，专门练习豪火球的小码头，这里与阴湿黑暗的山洞截然相反，后来带土回忆起这段日子，就像撕裂后拼在一起的两幅画。

“武力教学基本上结束了，后面文化课比较多。”斑看到小孩凝重的脸，有点好笑，“还有一件小事要你掌握。”

他撩开族服下摆，半蹲在带土面前。

“现在把我的眼睛抠下，装在你空着的眼眶里。眼轴和视神经一定要抠得完整，全扯出来，这样才好接上。”

说完他仰着脸，安静地看着带土。带土一手托住他的后脑勺（蓬蓬的头发），一手三指成爪，平稳地伸向他，扣住眼球，陷入，迅速精准地拔了出来。

“粗暴一点也可以。”斑说，“反正，一般状况下，不会是抠活人。”

“知道了。”带土把眼珠装在自己左眼里，眨了眨，没什么异物感。

此时的斑就等于是瞎了，平日里遮住半张脸的头发往后拨开，右眼空洞，左眼紧闭着，淌下一行血。他这样很漂亮，且不是一种有脆弱感的漂亮，带土想伸手去捏他的脸，但苦于没有胆量实施。

他知道宇智波斑仅靠肌肉反应都足以击败自己。

“表现不错，”斑闭着眼，给了他一个懒洋洋的毫无提防的笑，“等我死了，你就这样拿去用，不要浪费了。”

带土心中产生了微不可查的震动，像幻术里的清风拂过水面。

斑信任他，真的相信他能做成……这还是他第一次被人抱有这样的期待。他体内像有一条尾巴摇动了一下，一点点，只是一点点，想像从前扑到水门老师怀里撒娇那样做。但他和斑并不是那么简单的关系，斑的脾气又差……想到男人漂亮嘴巴里吐出来的刻薄话语，他只能扭开了头。

教学后半，出乎意料地，他们也开始做爱。

此事始于青春期少年毫无隐私的遗精、晨勃、自亵，斑表示理解，十分慷慨地在幻术世界给他放了片子，见小孩红着脸，尴尬不得要领，又出手帮忙。带土反应过来时他们已经搞作一团，脖子上有被咬过的刺痛感，两根手指插在他的屁股里搅弄，斑的脸凑得很近，挑不出毛病的五官，绯红的眼。

“要学吗，接吻？”

没办法拒绝。

每次完事的时候，就是斑温柔一点的时候，他习惯亲亲对方的耳朵后面一小块皮肤，聊表安慰。带土始终记着斑说自己变声期的嗓子不忍卒闻，于是叫都不敢太出声，也只有在结束后的一时半刻，他能玩斑的头发，说些无法无天的话。

“你对初代和二代也是这样？”

“小子，少乱编排我。”斑拍一下他肉肉的屁股，“爽够了吗，起来练你的狗爬字。”

带土捂着屁股起来，练了十张宇智波斑草书字帖，练完拿给斑过目。斑一边改，他一边挠着头写一套“下列成语使用中没有语病的是”专项试卷。

“你要代入思考，我是怎么想事情的。”斑马不停蹄地说。

带土想了一会儿。

斑打断他的思考：“你的表情在说‘我管你妈的，只要说一些常人听不懂的苦大仇深的老头话就能糊弄过去’。”

带土面色尴尬。

“笨蛋，我看你是学不会表情管理了，出去面具戴好。”

“笨蛋，”带土用与他一模一样的声音说，“反弹。”

最后阶段，是最表面的训练：伪声、语气、仪态。培训结束，斑让带土穿上自己的衣服，拿起大团扇，转两圈，摆个姿势看看。

“我不是一直穿你衣服吗？”带土问。

“那是我改小了的。”斑拿出几件，“这是正经衣服，现在你长高了，可以穿了。”

带土安静地穿衣服，“你长高了”，他在脑中刻下这句话，想起去世的奶奶，想起屋子里白墙上量身高画下的铅笔痕。他想象自己靠墙站着，斑的手掌抵住发顶，拿铅笔划了一下。

宇智波斑目光狠辣，瞧准了他，他无可避免地去爱每一个对自己施以恩惠的年长者，即使这恩惠早已经明着标上了昂贵的价格。

“我们的梦想是孤独的。”斑看着他，突然说道。

带土系上腰封：“现在不是有我吗？我们是两个人了。”

“不，你就是我。”

带土不太高兴地扁嘴，压下胸中的不快。

“我还没开始成为你，现在不算。”

斑拍拍身侧的位置，让带土坐过来，带土说“干嘛”，坐在幻术制造的假草地上。斑变出一根发绳，双手绕过他的脖子，将他留长的头发绑成了低马尾。带土为这种正面拥抱一般的姿势感到发麻。斑仔细端详他的脸，用一种他从未见过的表情。

“一点也不像。”

“不像你？”

“不是。”斑推了一下他脑门，“别多问，接下来，去山洞附近给我找一块墓地吧。”

-

——四战结束，黑绝与大筒木辉夜姬的阴谋流产，木叶重建，在六代目的带领下进入了新的科技时代。雏田抱着出生不久的向日葵，在街上与牵着佐良娜的小樱打招呼，孩子们的父亲也相视一笑，背景中的街道繁华热闹，井井有条。

月之眼计划成功了。

全人类幸福的守夜人、梦的管理者宇智波斑，揭开了几位小朋友脸上的绑带，见他们愁容深锁。

“这是为什么呢？”斑困惑地说，“这个剧情没有让所有人都满意吗？”

“不可能让所有人都满意的啊。”带土说，“如果两个女孩喜欢同一个男孩，这个男孩喜欢另一个男孩，你要把他给谁才能让大家都满意？再说，你剧本写得很烂，什么大筒木辉夜姬的重生，无聊死了。”

“还好吧？”

“总之，大家不能做同一个梦，你给他们捏一个和平年代，自己发展感情去。”

“知道了。”斑挥手让他滚蛋。

此前，带土给他的老同学卡卡西特别定制了一个梦境。梦里水门老师还在，忍界保持着和平，卡卡西顺理成章地接任五代目火影，和小凛结了婚，带土是他的辅佐官，三位可爱的学生也各有好发展。梦境很完美，没有一丝破绽，但他昨天去看卡卡西，打开脸上的绑布，拉下面罩，卡卡西表情苦闷一如既往，让他百思不得其解。

带土只好尝试着改动梦的雏形：四战结束后，他活着赎罪，住在六代目卡卡西家里，洗衣做饭喂狗，放洗澡水，每天对他说“欢迎回来”。卡卡西的眉头舒展开，表情顿时好看起来。

带土感到好笑，拍了一下他的脸。

“喂，就这么喜欢欺负我吗？”

他丢下这个梦的雏形，任卡卡西自己发展去了。

宇智波斑拖着一个身体状况较差、半死不活的带土在太阳再也不会升起的人间生活。折腾半天，让所有人都做上了好梦，他终于无事可做，开始研究科学。近日，他鼓捣出一个仪器接在了神树上，提取人们感到幸福时脑垂体分泌的一种物质，由于每个人都在做美梦，该物质可谓是取之不尽用之不竭，他将它们做成吃了就会幸福的小饼干，端到带土面前。

“带土，这是我给你的生日礼物。”

“你怎么会记得我生日？”

“问那么多，难道想听我说喜欢你吗？”

带土紧闭着嘴，别开头。

斑说：“再这样我就把你下巴卸了塞进去。”

带土身体虚弱，最终无法反抗。

“怎么样，”斑好奇地问，“有没有感到幸福？”

带土皱着眉咀嚼，咽下后如实说：“是一种恶心的感觉。”

斑疑惑地看了看小饼干：“怎么会呢？这是用卡卡西脑垂体分泌的幸福物质做的，应该跟你息息相关才对。”

带土听完呛咳，当场抠着喉咙吐了出来，痛苦地闭上眼睛。

“为什么......直到现在还是不放我去死？”

“我从一开始不就说了吗。”

“说了什么？”

“一辈子。”斑理所当然地说，他的样子似乎认为自己的一言一行都应该被带土牢牢记住，“你还没明白吗？现在整个世界都是我们的活死人墓。”

“你真有病。”带土说。

“你以为自己临阵倒戈就很阳光啦？我们的梦想确实是虚无主义，那也要看这个世界允不允许人类在现实里得到幸福。”

“我们的梦想？”带土平静地问，“不是你一个人的吗？”

“你证明了你是你自己。”

“说晚了，我不要了。”

坏大人总是要好小孩听话，但好小孩真的听话，只会被当成棋子，好小孩要反抗、争抢，变成最坏的坏小孩，才能得他多几分欣赏喜爱。

斑有点生气，把他按在地上，扯开了衣服，带土像充气娃娃一样不挣扎不反抗。最近他们做的频率算很高，带土即使只坐着休息，乳首摩擦在布料上也有疼痛感。

斑摸上他侧肋的花纹：“......我最烦飞雷神印，你身上还前后各一个。”

“那真是抱歉。”

说到这个，带土琢磨了一会，抬起头来：“老头，你想去别的地方吗？我是说，我的时空间忍术可以去别的世界。”

斑头一回听说这事。

“别的世界？你什么时候发现的？”

“你死了之后几年吧。”

时空间忍术让他可以去到随机的时空与国家，只需要在神威空间内打开一扇门即可，来去时很耗费体力，但计算好了查克拉量则问题不大，他曾在一个叫和之国的地方做了半年的高中生，念截然不同的历史，用一种很小很薄的无线电通讯工具交朋友，在去学校的公交车上背英文单词。

听他说完，斑皱起眉：“那你呆在别的世界不就行了，我都死了，又抓不到你，何必还回到这里？”

“我去了很多个世界，不论是否有战乱，所有人都为各种各样的事情痛苦。”带土说，“最终我还是回来了，因为事情总得有个人来做。”

斑没想到他很有社会责任感，把这事办得充满了人文精神，一时间五味杂陈。

“我没问题，走吧。”

带土拉紧自己的衣服，结束了这场尚未开始的性生活，拽着他的祖宗进入了神威空间。打开异空间的门需要大量的查克拉，如今他身体状况不好，只能让斑把双手贴在他背上。他在心里凄惨地笑起来：这叫什么？斑和带土之旅，斑与带土的奇妙冒险，www.madaraandobitoadventure.com？

带土冲着虚空中施展瞳术，异空间打开了一个裂口，随着裂口的扩大，他的双眼流下两行血泪。在模糊的视线里，能看到那小窗口里的景象：阳光灿烂、樱花飞舞，似乎有学生推着叫“自行车”的交通工具在路上走……斑贴在背上的手搂紧他的腰，带着他向前一跃。

在三十一岁生日这天，宇智波带土避无可避地掉进了春天里。

Fin.

2021/02/10

**Author's Note:**

> 不是原创的地方：
> 
> 1、有借一个马大拉是小虎的梗，ao3一篇写马大拉猫猫的英语美文的评论里看来的，原话是“this made me wonder what if Madara was Tora”，但找不到出处了，以后找到会补上，致歉🙏🏻  
> 2、用脑垂体分泌液制作幸福饼干，梗来自Rick and Morty S03 E07


End file.
